Laïla's Destiny
by Nora33470
Summary: Laïla a 15 ans, elle est belle, intelligente, gentille. Pourtant elle n'aime pas sa vie, trop monotone. Tout va changer lorsqu'ils vont arriver dans sa vie, ils sont quatres, ils sont beaux, Dangereux ... Et surtout ils ne sont pas humains.
1. Prologue

Synopsis :

Laïla a 15 ans, elle est belle, intelligente, gentille, trop gentille, mais tout le monde l'aime.  
Pourtant elle n'aime pas sa vie, trop monotone à son goûit elle rêve de plus.  
Tout va changer lorsqu'ils vont arriver dans sa vie, ils sont quatres, ils sont beaux, jeunes et riches.  
Mais le plus attirant chez eux, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas humains.

Prologue :

Ren :

Rien ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, je détruisais tout sur mon passage. Jamais je n'aurais dû la rencontrer, elle serait encore en vie si je n'avais pas croiser son chemin .

Que puis-je dire maintenant ? Que peut-on dire d'une jeune fille de 15 ans qui est morte ?  
Qu'elle était belle, et qu'elle m'aimait. Mais surement pas autant que je l'aimais moi .  
Moi ... Je ne devrais même plus exister je n'aurais jamais dû exister, je ne suis qu'une âme damnée . Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore là, pourquoi ne suis-je simplement pas mort moi aussi ? Pourquoi est-ce si dur de mettre fin à mes jours ? Je voudrais pouvoir m'ouvrir les veines ...

Un Bruit de pas se fit entendre, je me retournais brusquement, il était là, devant moi. Ses yeux n'exprimaient qu'une immense colère, tant mieux, je ne prendrais même pas la peine de me défendre je me laisserais faire. J'attendais la mort un sourire aux lèvres.

Au loin quelqu'un cria mon nom ...

* * *

Voila de quoi vous mettre l'eau à la bouche lol ...

Premier chapitre bientot en ligne, mais j'attend quelques reviews d'abord


	2. Chapitre 1

Laïla PDV :

Je me regardais attentivement dans la glace, pour une fois j'avais oser changer. J'en étais moi même scotcher, jamais auparavant je n'aurais fait ça. C'est bel et bien fini cette période de petite fille sage je laissais enfin mon style intérieur s'extérioriser. Ma peau était presque translucide, comme d'habitude pensais-je. Mais lorsque je remontais mes yeux vers mon visage j'avais l'impression de me redécouvrir mes yeux étaient dgris-vert aujourd'hui et ils étaient souligné avec un crayon noir et du mascara de la même couleur, j'avais enfin l'air moins gamine. Le Noir . C'était ma couleur, Mon élément, je portais d'ailleurs une mini jupe et des collants troués de cette couleur, mon haut rolling-stones lui aussi était noir. Mes ongles également, je souris j'étais fière de moi. J'étais enfin moi-même, un cri me fit sortir de mes pensées.

- Mon DIEU ! Chérieeeeeee ce que tu es beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelleeeeeee !

C'était Gemma, ma meilleure amie, elle avait la peau mate, les yeux vert émeraude un style de princesse et une silhouette à en faire baver tous les hommes, de plus elle était trois fois plus magnifique que moi.

- Ben ... euh ... Merci ... Mais

- Sssh dis rien ça serait que des conneries de toute façon, franchement tu es superbe

Je rougis.

- Matt, vient voir notre princesse.

Matt arriva un grand sourire aux lèvres, il était mon meilleur ami et le petit ami de Gemma par la même occasion, il avait la peau mate comme elle de grands yeux marrons les cheveux chatains clair en bataille, et il mesurait au moins un metre quatres-vingt.

- WOUAW, Tu es époustouflante ma belle ! Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue droite.

Pour le coup je devins écarlate !

- Hey, toi le grand pervers, cria Gemma, t'approche pas trop d'elle ou je t'en fou une !

- Mais .. euh .. j'ai rien fait !!

- Aller vous deux arrêter de vous chamailler ! riais-je

Je soupirais de bien-être cela faisait un an que j'étais rentrer au lycée et je mettais trouver des amis dès mon premier jour peut-être parce que je métais rapprocher de Gemma qui était dans la même chambre que moi. J'étais en internat car avant d'arriver en Angleterre je vivais aux Etats-Unis, cette année encore, deuxième année au lycée, j'étais dans la même chambre que Gemma et dans la même classe que Matt. L'année scolaire avait commencée depuis déjà deux mois et rien n'avais changer à par mon look, j'étais heureuse enfin presque ...

- Aller c'est partit ! Je veux les voir tout de suite moi ! s'impatienta Gemma

J'échanger un regard avec Matt, il n'en savait pas plus que moi, Gemma nous préparer toujours des trucs bizarres alors je m'attendais au pire.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore Gemma ? Demanda Matt

- QUOI ? Vous étes pas au courant ! ILs sont pas au courant, ils sont pas au courant. répetais t'elle

- Ben euh explique-nous

- Les Nouveaux, ils sont arrivés

- Les nouveaux

- Oui, Sarah m'a envoyé un sms aparamment des beaux gosses viennent de franchir le portail de notre merveilleux internat et ils sont dans la grande salle.

La grande salle était une pièce reservée au élèves où tout le monde se réfugiait pour parler, regarder la télé, jouer au billard ou encore faire des jeux de société.

- Aller, Matt, Laïla grouillez-vous c'est pas tous les jours qu'on acceuillent de magnifique créatures ici !

Matt marmonna quelques choses d'incompréhensible, ce qui fit rire gemma, cette dernière ce jeta ensuite à son cou afin de l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Non pas que je n'aime pas voir vos démonstrations d'affections si soudaine, mais j'ai envie de voi aussi ces charmantes créautres !

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc, tous les trois rigolant et parlant de tous et de rien, vers la grande salle, Gemma ouvrit la porte et s'y engouffra suivit par Matt et moi toujours quelques peu perplexes. Mes doutes s'envolèrent aussitôt, je venais de _les_ apercevoir, entourés pas un petite foule d'individus mon regard croisa celui de l'_un_ d'entre eux ... mon coeur cessa de battre ...

* * *

Voila enfet j'avais fini le premier chapitre alors j'ai décidé de le poster maintenant

J'espère que ça vous plait n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis même deplaisant !


	3. Chapter 2

_On sait enfin comment son nos " **Vampires** " ... Mais j'avoue que l'on ne les connait pas encore, mais ce ne saurais tarder,_

_Je posterais le prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps_

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Laïla :

Ces yeux, Ses yeux. Je ne pu détourner mon regard, à cet instant c'était comme si le monde s'était arrêter de tourner je ne savais même plus qui j'étais et où j'étais. Ses pupilles étaient semblables à une topaze, jamais encore je n'avais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Malheureusement trop vite pour moi il détourna la tête. Je baissais la mienne, jusqu'à ce que Gemma me ramène à la réalité.

- Wow, la classe t'a vu ça ?

- Ils sont beaux, soupirais-je

- Ouais, mais franchement je crois que t'as la côte

- Hein ? Moi, je pouffai, de quoi tu parles Gemma

- Ben, le brun là, elle montra du doigt l'apollon qui avait croisé mon regard, vous êtes resté à vous regardez sans bouger pendant cinq minutes.

- Cinq minutes ?

- Bah oui, et moi à côté de toi j'avais l'air d'une vraie cloche, on aurais dis que tu t'étais changée en statut.

- Désolée …

Gemma, me sourit et déposa un bisous sur ma joue pour me signifier que j'étais pardonnée, sur ce elle se dirigea vers sont petit ami, qui jouait au baby-foot. Je regardais de nouveau les arrivants, il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux et certains élèves qui passaient à côté d'eux les éviter pour ne pas les frôler. Peut-être était-ce à cause de leur look ?

Le plus grand d'entres eux devait frôler les deux mètres et avait une carrure impressionnante, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond cuivré et sa peau étaient presque translucide, elle était d'ailleurs encore plus pâle que la mienne.

Le plus petit, avait l'air d'avoir à peine quinze ans et ne devait mesurer qu'un mètre soixante cinq ce qui était déjà plus grand que moi. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, et depuis que je le regardais il 'avait pas cessé de sourire.

Ensuite, mes yeux se posèrent sur la seule fille du groupe, elle était magnifique, jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'une telle beauté féminine existait. Elle avait de long cheveux blond ondulés qui descendaient jusqu'à sa chute de reins, elle devait mesurer dans les un mètres soixante dix, et tout les gestes qu'elle faisaient me semblaient si gracieux qu'il était presque impossible qu'un humain normal puisse les faire.

J'en arrivais enfin au dernier des nouveaux arrivants, celui qui avait rencontré mon regard quelques instants plus tôt, sa peau était aussi pâle que les autres, il était grand, au moins un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, et ses cheveux étaient noirs ce qui contrastaient étonnement bien avec sa peau, il était le plus beau des garçons, ses traits étaient fins …

- Mademoiselle Andrews !

Je me retournais brusquement, Madame Ahern, était le principale de notre merveilleux lycée, et elle venait de rentrer dans la grand salle me criant mon nom.

- Madame,

- Oui, Mademoiselle Andrews, je vous chercher pour vous montrer quelque chose, qu'est-ce que vous voyez là ? Ce sur elle pointa discrètement son doigt crochu vers les nouveaux.

- Les nouveaux m'dame !

- Et oui les nouveaux, t vous où êtes vous ?

- Je suis à côté de vous madame, sa phrase avait finie de m'achever je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qu'elle me racontait.

- OUI, vous êtes là … Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là bon sang, Laïla, vous êtes déléguée de classe, et vous ne vous êtes même pas présentée aux élèves, ils sont à votre charge pour ce soir vous devez vous occuper d'eux, leur faire visiter notre internat, leurs montrer leurs chambre et faire connaissance. Bon écoutez ma petite Gemma, sur ce elle baissa le ton, leurs parents sont de généreux donateurs et j'aimerai que leurs enfants soient bien accueillis vous avez compris ?

Avant que je ne puisse acquiescé elle me poussa en direction de la progéniture de « généreux donateurs « et s'en alla en faisant claquer ses horribles sabots sur le sol. Je me retrouvais face à quatre merveilleuses créatures qui me regardaient fixement.

Ren POV :

Je m'arrêtais de parler avec mon frère, une petite chose venait de se diriger vers nous, gênée. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement lorsque je la reconnu. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la regarder tout à l'heure, j'avais été frappé par sa beauté, par ses yeux soulignés de noirs, par sa dégaine de bad-girl et ses traits presque Angélique. Elle était Belle. Et ses yeux étaient d'un gris magnifique, elle paraissait si frêle que je me demandais presque comment elle pouvais tenir debout … C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle pris enfin la parole…

* * *

Voila la chapitre 2 et posté, Merci déjà pour vos reviews ça me fait plaisir et j'espère que ça va continuer !

Pour la longueur des chapitre je sais qu'ils sont court, celui-là aussi l'est d'ailleurs mais je compte les faire plus longs dès le prochain, je ferais de mon mieux en tout cas.

J'espère que ça vous plait

XOXO


	4. Désolée

Pour répondre aux commentaires :

Theriel : Si son prénom est bien Laïla ! J'avais fait une faute mais je l'ai vite rattrapée merci de m'avoir prévenue. Et pour Ren, ça se prononce Renne, c'est un prénom japonais que j'ai entendu dans le manga Nana !

En tout cas merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris, mais c'est dû à des problèmes de santé ! Et oui, je préfères vous prévenir dois passer beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital vu que je ne suis pas en très grande forme, donc les suites ne seront pas mise avant un bout de temps peut-être … Mais je vous jure qu je ne compte pas m'arrêter là pour la fiction ! Et que j'espère mettre une suite bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello, les gens me voila de retour ! Mes porblèmes de santé sont quelques peu passés si on peut dire ça et j'ai eu envie de réecrire de nouveau ! Alors voila après une longue absence j'ai un peu perdu la main et je trouve se chapitre un peu nul mais bon ... J'espère que vous allez aimé ! Et je tiens à m'excuser pour la longueur du chapitre je ferais mieu la prochaine fois, il sera plus long, c'est juste que la je suis encore un peu fatiguée !**

**Voila bonne lecture ! et a vos reviews tout le monde.**

* * *

Laïla's POV :

- Sa .. Sa .. euh ... Bon.. Bonjour .

_Mon dieu Laïla qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive depuis quand tu bégayes? Ils ne sont pas si impressionnants que ça, il s sont juste d'une beauté inhumaine. C'est tout. Aller respire._  
Mais, avant que je n'eus le temps d'ouvrir la bouche trois des quatre nouveaux explosèrent de rire, un rire moqueur, mais pourtant pas méchant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter leurs regards perçant, c'est alors que je sentis une larme rouler sur mes joues. Je me retournai immédiatement et fis disparaître l'intrus de mes pommettes.

- Arrêtez, de vous moquer d'elle !

Je me retournais de nouveau étonnée, les rires avaient cessés, je regardais alors mon sauveur, c'est le garçon qui avait croisé mon regard tout à l'heure, garçon n'était bien sur pas le bon terme pour parler de cet adonis, sa voix avait claqué il avait l'air presque furieux envers les autres. Ce ne fut que lorsque je détournais la tête ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard posé sur moi que je m'aperçus enfin que la salle était silencieuse, tous les regards étaient posés sur notre "groupe", les filles les plus populaires chuchotaient à l'oreilles de leurs amis et les basketteurs m'offraient leur sourire le plus moqueur, et moi qui avait cru il y a quelques secondes avoir vécu ma plus grande honte je n'avais encore rien vu ! Cette fois-ci je ne retins plus mes larmes, les laissant couler le long de mon visage et je couru vers la sortie de la salle le plus vite possible.  
Je ne m'arrêtais de courir que lorsque j'étais enfin sortie de ce foutu lycée et la encore je sentais une immense honte m'envahir et les larmes recommencèrent, mes pieds me faisaient horriblement mal mais je repris ma course vers la forêt la plus proche. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres mais j'eue la mauvaise impression de courir pendant des heures. Essoufflée, je me laissais tombé par terre lorsque une paire de bras froid me retins de tomber. Je sursautais.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda mon sauveur

Sa voix réchauffa mon coeur qui se mit à palpiter de plus en plus vite. C'était lui. Je relevais la tête pour croiser son regard mais mes yeux étaient encore embués de larmes. L'adonis me déposa doucement sur un rocher qui était à quelques mètres de là. Ici j'essuyais mes yeux afin de pouvoir apprendre son visage. Magnifique n'était même pas le bon mot, je ne crois d'ailleurs pas qu'il y ai un seul mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressentais à cet instant.  
Avant que je n'eu le temps de le remercier, il repris de son magnifique ténor :

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, pour mes frères et ma soeur, ils n'auraient pas du se moquer de toi.

Je n'en revins pas, IL était entrain de s'excuser, mais pour quelle raison, il n'avait rien fait de mal à part me sauver, le ridicule ne m'avait pas tué pour autant que je sache ! J'ouvris mes lèvres pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée mais il posa son doigt sur le bout de mes lèvres pour me signifier de ne rien dire, je frissonnais jamais un contact ne m'avait fait autant d'effet j'aurais voulu à ce moment là enrouler les bras autour de son torse et de plus jamais le laisser partir, mais, quelque chose en moi me disait que cela aurait était mal, très mal.

- Ne dis rien, c'est de ma faute. Continua t'il. Mais, dis, pourquoi tu es venu nous voir tout à l'heure, pour nous saluer ?

Sa voix était absolument envoûtante et j'avais l'étrange impression que si je parlais tout le charme serait rompu.  
_Laïla réponds tu ne peut quand même pas rester là la bouche ouverte devant ce garçon qui s'intéresse à toi, non ?_

-" Euh ... Et bien, tu vois on m'avait demander de venir t'accueillir, toi et tes frères et soeurs et de vous faire visiter l'établissement." J'avais parlé ridiculement vite.

Il rit. _C'est pas possible Laïla t'es gourde où quoi et voila il se moque encore de toi ... Non mais Laïla ne pleure pas nooonnnnnnnnn_  
Je ne pus retenir de nouveaux mes larmes j'étais si bête tout le monde se moquer de moi, de plus je m'en voulais de pleurer pour des choses aussi mineur. Je sentit le regard de l'adonis se poser sur moi, je relevais mes yeux séchais mes larmes et vit que ses yeux étaient remplis d'une expression bizarre ... de la tristesse ?

-" Je ... Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, tu sais, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, décidemment je n'arrête pas de te faire pleurer et de te faire du mal aujourd'hui! " Sur ce il tourna les talons.

_Laïla bougeeeeeeeeee_ Je me mis à courir derrière lui mais je me pris les pieds dans une racine et m'étalais d'une façon pas très élégante.

- Aïe !  
- Laïla ! Cria t'il

Il connait ton nom !! Et toi tu connais même pas le sien

- "Oui, je crois que ça va je me suis juste égratigner le genou."  
Il me souleva avec une facilité déconcertante et me posa sur la même rocher que tout à l'heure. Il recula vivement. C'est là que je vis que mon genou était en sang. Et que lorsqu'il m'avait porté j'avais tâché son tee-shirt. Soudain son expression changea, je le regardais dans ses yeux et m'aperçus qu'ils étaient d'un noir ... effrayant. Sa posture changea aussi son dos se courba presque, ses lèvres ses firent plus fines aussi. Il me faisaient penser à.. Un lion ou un autre prédateur qui chasser sa proie.  
Jamais avant je n'avais eu aussi peur …

_Cours Laïla Cours ..._


End file.
